Kiss the Girl (Jiminy version)
Later that evening, Flynn and Rapunzel rode in a wooden rowboat down a quiet blue lagoon. By now, the two of them had enjoyed a wonderful time while doing the tour. However, Flynn still didn't kiss Rapunzel out of love. So now, Rapunzel was close to one day remaining. Nearby, Tod, Copper, and Digit watched from a safe distance. "Move over," Tod whispered. "Move your big antennae." "Tod and I can't see a thing." added Copper, whispering. Digit looked downcast. "Nothing is happening." he said, "Only one day left, and that boy ain't puckered up once. O.K. All right, this calls for a little vocal romantic stimulation." He flew up to an overhead branch and landed, scattering some bluebirds who were enjoying Flynn and Rapunzel being together. "Stand back." said the cockroach. After clearing his throat, Digit started singing, but his singing was not very good, nor was it romantic like he perceived. Below him, Flynn and Rapunzel continued their ride in the boat. Flynn heard Digit's poor singing voice. "Wow," he said. "Somebody should find that poor animal and put it out of its misery." Rapunzel saw Digit singing above them and felt embarrassed. Digit winked at the German girl, but she did not feel comfortable at all with the cockroach's singing she just gave him an uncomfortable smile and looked away, hiding her face in her hands. Jiminy was also on the boat and, he didn’t like Digit's singing either. Digit was covering his "ears" and glaring at John. "Jeez, man," said the cricket, rolling his eyes. "I'm surrounded by amateurs!" Annoyed with Digit and knowing how to handle romantic music properly, Digit got into the water and grabbed a small petal of underwater reed grass, saying, "You want something done, you've got to do it yourself." He came back a few seconds later with Deacon Owl, additional owls, Gramps, and other turtles. He held the reed like a baton, announcing, "First, we got to create the mood. Percussion. . . ." Knowing what to do, Gramps and the other turtles flipped on their backs, allowing the Deacon Owl and the other owls to tap their bellies like they were playing drums. "Strings. . . ." the cricket said, as he directed towards Deadeye and some additional rabbits. "Winds. . . ." Jiminy said, as cattails rustled in the wind, creating a flute-like sound. "Words. . . ." Jiminy finished, and he began to serenade the young couple. With everyone ready and playing the quiet romantic tune, Jiminy started singing. Jiminy Cricket: There, you see her Sitting there across the way She don't got a lot to say But there's something about her Flynn perked up a bit at the mention of Jiminy's words. Rapunzel looked around, and her eyes widened when she slightly turned to be met with Jiminy and became worried. Jiminy: And you don't know why But you're dying to try You wanna kiss the girl Jiminy whispered the last line into the guy's ear before he flew away. Flynn quickly turned his head to see what he had heard. "Did you hear something?" he asked. Rapunzel just shrugged her shoulders innocently and shook her head. Soon after, Jiminy resumed his singing with Deacon Owl, the other owls, Gramps, and the other turtles now joining him. Jiminy: Yes, you want her Look at her, you know you do Flynn looked at the German girl, who was playing with a strand of her hair. She looked sad. When she caught him looking at her, he smiled, and all sadness disappeared from her face. She smiled back. Jiminy: Possible she wants you, too There is one way to ask her Jiminy's choir continued to grow with the addition of some flamingoes. Jiminy: You don't take a word Not a single word Go on and kiss the girl Rapunzel leaned in with her full lips puckered, hoping that Flynn would kiss her. Just before their lips touched, Flynn pulled back. Jiminy, on a lily pad, poked his head underwater and directed towards some underwater locals. Jiminy: (spoken) Sing with me now. Some muskrat children, riding on the boat oars, sang along as well. Jiminy and Muskrat Children: Sha la la la la la My, oh my Looks like the boy's too shy Ain't gonna kiss the girl Rapunzel placed her hand on her face in boredom. Muskrat Children: Sha la la la la la Jiminy came in, surrounded by Luke, Ellie Mae, and Gramps, and sang for the muskrat children. Jiminy: Ain't that sad? Ain't it a shame? Too bad! He's gonna miss the girl As the tune went on, Flynn spoke to Rapunzel. "You know, I feel really bad not knowing your name." he said, "Hey, maybe I could guess." He laid back calmly and started brainstorming ideas. "Is it...err...Imogene?" Rapunzel pulled a face and stuck out her tongue in disgust, making Flynn laugh. "O.K., no." he said. Then he suggested some other names. "How about...Anneliese?" Rapunzel shook her head no. "Gretchen?" "Rapunzel. Her name is Rapunzel." Jiminy whispered from underneath the side of the boat. "Rapunzel?" the guy responded to the voice, but the German girl across from him began nodding her head excitedly. "Rapunzel?" Flynn asked in an excited, yet quiet, tone of voice. Rapunzel grabbed his hand and nodded more. "Well, that's kinda pretty." the guy smiled. He had no desire to pull his hand away from hers and he placed his other hand on top of hers. "OK," said Flynn. "Rapunzel." Satisfied that he now knew her name, Flynn resumed in staring at her. By now, Flynn stopped rowing the boat and allowed the current flowing in the lake to move it. The rowboat rode under a willow tree as Digger (from "The Rescuers") and his wife pulled some of the vegetation out of the way so they could get into it. Jiminy: Now's your moment (Ya, ya, ya) Floating in a blue lagoon (Ya, ya, ya) Boy, you'd better do it soon No time will be better (Ya, ya, ya, ya, ya) Jiminy appeared from underwater while singing his verse. Pascal and a group of more chameleons jumped out of the water, each singing a note above his head. Jiminy: She don't say a word And she won't say a word Until you kiss the girl Soon, a large group of crocodiles, including Pascal, Luke, Ellie Mae, Gramps, Deadeye, Deacon Owl, Gramps, and Digger, swam up to the boat and started circling around the boat and began to sing along with Jiminy. Jiminy and Swampfolk: Sha la la la la la Don't be scared You got the mood prepared Go on and kiss the girl (Whoa, whoa!) Fireflies were flying around the couple and brightening their lights much brighter than ever before. A smile grew from both Flynn and Rapunzel's faces as they stared at each other. Even though she couldn't talk, Flynn could tell that she really liked him just as much as he liked her. Jiminy and Swampfolk: Sha la la la la la Don't stop now Don't try to hide it how You wanna kiss the girl (Whoa, whoa!) Some pelicans and some fish were singing the song, As the flamingoes were dancing and singing, Digit flew right in front of them and cut them off by singing his terrible croaking song from earlier. They grabbed his mouth to shut him up, and they resumed singing. Flamingoes: Sha la la la la la Float along And listen to the song The song say kiss the girl (Whoa, whoa!) A group of chameleons, Pascal, Tod, and Coppef tagging along, came from underneath the boat and started to squirt water like a fountain from out of their mouths. Flynn and Rapunzel stared at each other even harder than before. Neither of them could deny that they had developed feelings for each other. He liked her, and she liked him. Jiminy and Swampfolk: Sha la la la la The music play Do what the music say You gotta kiss the girl By now, Flynn and Rapunzel started slowly moving towards each other. Luke, Ellie Mae, and their children whispered. Jiminy and Swampfolk: Kiss the girl Deacon Owl, some bluebirds, and some other owls chirped excitedly as the two got closer. Jiminy and Swampfolk: You wanna kiss the girl Deadeye, some other rabbits on Gramps, Luke, and Ellie Mae puckered their lips. Jiminy and Swampfolk: You've gotta kiss the girl Pascal and some other chameleons waited anxiously for the two to kiss as Jiminy grabbed Digit's neck and started shaking it watched with much anticipation. Jiminy: GO ON AND-'' All: ''Kiss the girl But just as it seemed the two were going to kiss, the boat suddenly flipped over, sending the two into the water. Jiminy slapped himself in the face with his palm and groaned in frustration, and Digit's mouth fell open as the birds squawked awkwardly as they flew away from the wreck. The frogs and flamingoes retreated, as if all of their work was ruined before them. "Whoa! Hang on!" Flynn called, lifting Rapunzel up out of the water, "I've gotcha!" Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Little Mermaid Parodies Category:Songs